buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby vs Link
Kirby vs Link is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Kirby vs Zelda! The two most iconic Nintendo heroes, outside of a certain plumber that is, collide. But would the Champion of Hyrule overcome the Hero of Dream Land? Fight Location: Dream Land (Kirby) Man, was it ever a bad day to be a Waddle Dee. Kirby was cutting those bitches down like no one's business. And soon enough, every last one in the area was slain. Kirby began to inhale, ready to swallow down the last opponent - a mysterious green elf who had come out of nowhere. Kirby began inhaling, and Link desperately used the Hookshot to snag a tree trunk. Kirby was not relenting, and Link realised a battle may well be necessary. In a flash, he released his grip, and decorated the area with bombs, catching Kirby's eye and dropping his inhale attack. 'FIGHT! ' (Yun's Theme) Kirby began puffing himself up and flew away from the blast radius. Link leapt and swung at him, but Kirby took his own blade and blocked the slash. They met with cleaves as they both landed on the ground, and Kirby looked to deliver chops up and down in a very deliberate motion. Sadly, they were also very predictable motions too, and Link used the Hookshot to seize Kirby's ankle and rip him out the air, bouncing him off the floor. Link then scored several slashes on him, before kicking him spine first into a tree. Link pulled back his bow, priming a clean shot, but Kirby turned into stone, repelling the arrow. Link threw his boomerang, which rushed over Kirby's head as the little pink ball closed in and took a malicious swing with the hammer, clonking Link's shield and recoiling the Hyrule Champion into a tree. The boomerang returned, hitting Kirby and buying Link enough time to run and with a heavy cleave, before leaping up into the air and looking to drill the Master Sword through the scalp of Kirby. The versatile hero saw this coming, and turned to stone again, trapping the sword, and releaving Link of his grip on it. Kirby then sprang up, kicking Link back a few times before trying to inhale him again. The elf grabbed on to whatever he could, before using the same strategy as before. This time, the bombs fell right into the trap of Kirby, so Link had to think again, alternating his strategy. This time, he used his Golden Gauntlets to lift and throw a chunk of the nearby rocks at Kirby. Kirby used his Star Rod, blasting the rock to pieces, before pelting Link with the attacks over and over again. The Champion of Hyrule dropped to his knees, raising his shield to block the projectiles as they came. He then kicked a primed bomb at Kirby, catching him off guard and stunning the pink hero. Good enough for Link, who used his Hookshot to recover his sword, and then to grab Kirby and swing him in the air, over an edge. But Kirby turned into stone above the edge, dragging Link with him as they tumbled into the water. Kirby went to inhale, but Link sacrificed his shield, rigging it with a bomb as Kirby sucked it in. With a violent explosion, Kirby spluttered, before they crashed into the water. Link would react first, looking to stab Kirby through his brain, but the little hero just about got his sword up and parried the attack. Link hammered away, using sequences of three slashes - each being gradually stronger than the last - which pried open Kirby's guard. But Kirby kicked Link in the chest, creating seperation. He then booted the Hyrule Hero into a rock, stunning him. As he flew overhead, he prepared to drop a stone on the elf, who brought the Ocarina to his lips. He then began to play the Song of Time, forcing a block to appear before Kirby's target, shielding the elf. He then fired two arrows at Kirby, clipping his hands and pinning him up against a tree. Now was Link's chance. The Triforce emblem on his glove began to glow as he raced forth, cutting in the shape of the legendary Triforce: The Triforce Slash. Kirby was merely a passenger, being slashes from side to side as cuts and blood began to stain the area. And then, with one defiant cry in a surge of power, Link thrust his blade deep into Kirby, obliterating the Dream Land hero. Link then sheathed his weapon, and fished his shield out of the gorey remains. 'KO! ' Conclusion The winner of this match: Link! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Sword Duel Category:Elf vs Creature Category:Magic duel Category:Bow vs Sword themed battles Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Smash Bros. themed battles Category:'Video Games' themed battles Category:Home Console themed battles Category:Completed Battles